Nadie dijo que sería fácil
by Minamo
Summary: UA. Ser un joven de 20 años con padres de 35, resultaba ser un poco complicado... Complicado y bochornoso.
1. Complicado

_**Nadie dijo que sería fácil**_

_Capítulo 1: Complicado_

Ser un joven de 20 años con padres de 35, resultaba ser un poco complicado.

Complicado y bochornoso.

Que a tu padre lo confundan con tu hermano mayor no había mucho problema, pero que tus compañeras de escuela trataran de liárselo, eso sí lo era, más cuando tenías que explicarles, incómodamente, que en realidad era tu padre. Pero las situaciones más vergonzosas eran con mi madre, caminar junto a ella era suficiente para recibir miradas inquisitivas, más cuando ella se colgaba de mi brazo y lanzaba miradas de odio a las chicas que me observaban. Ella era muy celosa y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que la confundieran como mi novia, al contrario, se sentía orgullosa de ello, de esa manera podía alejar a cualquier chica que quisiera ligar conmigo… ella de verdad era muy celosa.

Pero yo… yo moría de vergüenza.

La verdad, no podía culparlos, mis padres lucían más jóvenes de lo normal, tal vez por el estilo de vida que llevaban o porque en realidad era muy jóvenes como para tener un hijo de 20 años.

Pero lo que lo hacía realmente complicado era su separación…

13 años separados.

Viviendo en ciudades diferentes.

Se separaron cuando yo tenía 7 años, nunca se casaron pero vivían juntos, felices, enamorados. Un día todo se acabó, papá me explicó que esas cosas pasaban, que el amor se iba y la costumbre llegaba. Eran muy jóvenes y se creían enamorados, pero la pesada situación recayó en ellos. Tener un hijo a los 15 años no era nada fácil, más cuando tenías que seguir estudiando, trabajando y tratando de salir adelante por el bien de una nueva familia. Vivieron y maduraron muy rápido. El ambiente positivo de enamorados cambió repentinamente, querían vivir, querían experimentar, querían ser jóvenes, querían tomar diferentes caminos… Y la separación fue inminente. Los dos necesitaban un respiro y se lo habían dado.

Mi madre aceptó un trabajo en Fukuoka, a seis horas de Tokyo tomando el tren. Papá se quedó viviendo en la capital, en aquella gran pensión de la familia Asakura.

Lo complicado caía en mi. Cambiar de escuela cada año escolar era algo pesado, pero al pasar los años se volvió acostumbre. No éramos muy diferentes a una familia normal, aunque estaban separados se trataban como grandes amigos. Cumpleaños, navidades, años nuevos y demás fechas importantes, la pasábamos juntos, siempre juntos, a pesar de la distancia. Se esforzaban mucho para poder darme una infancia normal y feliz, y realmente lo lograron.

Al cumplir los 15 años todo se detuvo, decidieron que al iniciar la escuela superior debía de quedarme en un sólo lugar: Tokyo, me quedé con mi padre.

Ah… mi padre.

—¡HANNA-CHAN! —escuché un grito a lo lejos y lo vi ahí de pie, bajó un gran árbol cubierto de nieve, junto con su fiel mascota.

Que vergonzoso…

— ¡Hanna! —un gritito de emoción de parte de mi compañera de clases no se hizo esperar, al observar a mi padre a distancia — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermano tan guapo? — Nahama me reclamó, sonrojada.

Oh, no de nuevo.

— No es mi hermano — le confesé mientras nos acercábamos a él, a paso rápido — ¡ES MI PADRE! —exclamé mientras le dedicaba un golpe en las costillas al susodicho —¡Y NADA DE HANNA-CHAN! ¡NO SOY UN CRÍO! —le grité enfadado y abochornado ¿Cómo se atrevía a gritarlo frente a todos lo estudiantes que iban de salida?

Que vergüenza.

— ¡¿TÚ PADRE?! —Nahama se veía muy sorprendida, al igual que todas las demás personas cuando lo descubrían.

— Sí ¿qué no lo sabías? — una tercera voz se unió a la plática — Pero tenemos que irnos, luego podrás admirar a Yoh-san —dijo Gakko mientras tomaba la mano de Nahama y se despedían de nosotros con la vivacidad que siempre los caracterizaba.

Mi padre los despidió con una sonrisa dolorida.

— Me dolió, Hanna-chan.

— ¿Quieres otro golpe? — le contesté un poco enfadado mientras me agachaba para acariciar al Alaskan Malamute blanco de mi padre —Deberías de morderlo, Amidamaru. Te daré muchos premios si lo muerdes cada vez que me diga de esa manera —como contestación recibí lamidas de cariño en todo mi rostro —Basta, Amida —reí, amaba a ese perro.

—Recibiré todos los golpes que me des, para mi siempre serás mi pequeño Hanna —me miró con un dejo de melancolía

—No te pongas cursi, viejo —dije, mientras jugaba con Amida —¿A qué haz venido?

—Eeeeeh, suena como reclamó ¿qué un padre no puede venir a la escuela por su pequeño? —sin siquiera voltear a verlo, sabía que en su rostro se había formado un leve puchero de protesta.

Mi padre era un necio infantil.

—Ya no soy un niño… papá.

—Lo sé —contestó con una sonrisa tranquila —Pero te extraño en casa ¿sabes? O estás en la Universidad o con tu amigos o con Hao en la empresa ¡No se vale!

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

—Está bien, vayamos por un chocolate caliente, hace mucho frío.

La pequeña cafetería no estaba muy lejos de casa, veinte minutos a pie. Era nuestro lugar favorito para los días de invierno, papá y yo veníamos cada fin de semana a charlar.

Papá tenía una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras disfrutaba su chocolate caliente. El paisaje por el gran ventanal de la cafetería era hermoso, empezaba a nevar. Y sonrió más al ver a Amidamaru jugando con la nieve que se acumulaba en la calle, se revolcaba por todo el lugar, jugando y disfrutando de su temporada favorita del año.

Los dos sonreímos.

Lo miré de reojo, esa sonrisa sincera jamás se borraba de su rostro. Yo lo admiraba mucho, aunque a veces me sacaba de quicio con su actitud despreocupada y su mirada perezosa. Él había rechazado trabajar para la empresa de su familia, había argumentado que no era la forma en la que quería vivir, el quería dedicarse a lo que lo apasionaba: la fotografía. Así que toda la carga se había quedado en manos de mi tío Hao, quien se había convertido en un excelente empresario. La relación entre ellos era muy cercana, tanto que tío Hao le había dado unas cuantas acciones de la empresa a papá para que pudiera sustentar su sueño. Y lo logró.

Cuando yo cumplí 15, él inició su viaje por el mundo para capturar su esencia en imágenes. Había sido su sueño desde siempre y lo había cumplido. En uno de sus viajes para estudiar y observar la vida salvaje en África, había recorrido 3,219 kilómetros a pie desde la selva tropical del Congo hasta la costa de Gabón. Sus trabajos eran publicados en revistas importantes y había empezado a tomar renombre internacional. Sus fotografías capturaban desde la vida salvaje de los elefantes de Samburu, hasta el estilo de vida de la sociedad moderna. En ese periodo de tiempo, que fue casi año y medio, yo viví con mi tío Hao o más bien él vivió conmigo en la pensión. Mi madre venía a visitarme constantemente y mi padre se comunicaba conmigo todos los días, enviándome fotos (de él, haciendo el símbolo de amor y paz, rodeado de la gente de la tribu donde se encontrara) y notas de voz. Él viajaba cada cierto tiempo, pero sólo se ausentaba unos meses.

Recuerdo que, en un período de vacaciones de la escuela, tío Hao me llevó con papá para verlo en acción, había sido asombroso, ese día mi admiración por él había crecido aún más.

Lo miré y sonreí. No podía negarlo, mi papá era asombroso.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando el bolsillo de mi pantalón comenzó a vibrar, saqué mi celular de éste y leí el nombre del remitente que salía en la pantalla.

—¿Tu madre? —preguntó, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Sí -respondí mientras abría el mensaje. Mamá siempre estaba al pendiente de mi. Hablábamos casi todos los días y yo la iba a visitar muy seguido, en las vacaciones me quedaba con ella o cuando papá se ausentaba en alguno de sus viajes. Cuando papá regresó de su viaje, de aquel largo período de tiempo, Mamá fue transferida 8 meses a París por la revista de moda en la que trabajaba como editora, la visité por dos meses… debo de decir que visitarla en su trabajo fue un deleite visual. Gracias a su carácter fuerte, su imponente forma de ser, su creatividad e inteligencias había conseguido un buen puesto en aquella revista importante, pero aún era joven y tenía mucho por aprender y crecer. He de señalar que mamá es muy glamurosa.

Abrí el mensaje y lo leí sorprendido. Una enorme sonrisa de felicidad se formó en mi rostro, papá lo notó y preguntó el por qué de mi felicidad.

—¡Mamá ha sido transferida a Tokyo! ¡Ya no tendré que viajar tanto! —le contesté, emocionado.

Papá se puso pálido, como la nieve.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó sorprendido —¿Tu madre vendrá? —nervios se escuchaban en su voz —Hace años que no la veo…

Era verdad, hacía casi 5 años que no se veían.

Mientras iba creciendo, las reuniones familiares iban disminuyendo, los trabajos y sus vidas personales los absorbían, hasta que un día no hubieron más, simplemente dejaron de frecuentarse.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Qué no se llevan bien o qué? ¿Algo que me estén ocultando? —fruncí el ceño y lo interrogué con la mirada —¡Contéstame!

—Nada malo… es sólo que… pues verás… el último encuentro con tu madre fue muy… —sus palabras eran torpes mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro —raro.

—¿Encuentros? —pregunté, dudoso.

—Sí, ya sabes, encuentros casuales… —dijo en voz baja, como en un susurró cómplice —Durante el tiempo que nos frecuentábamos, éramos más jóvenes, solteros, con las hormonas a flor de piel y pues una cosa llevaba a la otra, ya sabes… —explicó mientras soltaba un suspiro —Entonces el último encuentro que tuvimos, fue muy extremo y raro, así que decidimos no hacerlo más.

—¡QUÉ! ¿POR QUÉ ME DICES ESO? —la vergüenza se hizo presente —¡No tienes porque decirme lo que le hacías a mi madre! ¿sabes? —dije, mientras le pellízcaba la mejilla, tratándole de ocasionarle dolor por confesar algo así de íntimo tan tranquilamente —¿Además no que ya no había nada entre ustedes?

—Primero que nada, tú preguntaste y segundo, no necesitas ser pareja de alguien para tener encuentros, hijo —dijo sonriendo —¿Qué tu tío Hao no te enseñó eso? —río divertido.

—¡Eeehh! ¡Papá no creí eso de ti! Que vergüenza con ustedes dos.

—Ya, ya —me calmó sonriendo —No es para tanto, somos adultos y como dices tú ya no eres un niño, Hanna-chan.

—Y aún así me sigues llamando así.

—Siempre.

Suspiré resignado, hubiese preferido no saber ese tipo de detalles de la vida personal de mis padres, de verdad que resultaban ser complicados.

—La verdad me da nervios por dos cosas —continuó —Uno, por los años que no nos hemos visto, si se mudará aquí quiere decir que nos frecuentaremos más y no sé como esté la relación entre ella y yo —suspiró nostálgico —Dos tendré que presentarle a….

—…Tamao-san -a completé. Oh, eso sí me ponía de nervios, no sabía como mi madre reaccionaría al conocer a Tamao, la nueva novia de Papá. —No creo que pase nada —dije, nervioso —Mamá de por sí da miedo, ojalá Tamao-san no lo tome a mal.

Papá sonrió y siguió mirando a la calle.

—¿Cuándo vendrá?

—No lo sé, no me dijo más.

La mirada de papá era extraña, sabía que algo me ocultaba, era como una mirada nostálgica. Creo que la idea de tener a mamá cerca lo ponía de nervios por varias razones, razones que yo ignoraba por completo. Tal vez, en los más profundo de su ser, papá quería volver a verla.

Tal vez la extrañaba.

Suspiré. Por mi parte yo estaba feliz, tener a mamá más cerca definitivamente era buena noticia.

Definitivamente estábamos ansiosos por su llegada.

* * *

_Bueno, vengo con otro nuevo fic. Espero les guste y dejen su comentario. Esta historia estará un poco complicado, pero ya lo verán más adelante. Es un YohxAnna ya maduros, guapos y profesionales jajajá. Y un HannaxAlumi, que será más adelante. Creo sólo éste capítulo lo narraré en primera persona, la verdad aún no me decido de cómo narrar los siguientes, pero ya veré. _


	2. Nada es raro

**Nadie dijo que sería fácil**

_Capítulo 2: Nada es raro…_

—_Lo he pensado… —comenzó, pausadamente —debemos separarnos. _

Recordó aquellas palabras y soltó un suspiro ahogado. Hacía 13 años de aquella noche de invierno, cuando ella lo había decidido.

—_Sí, entiendo — respondió, sin voltear a verla. _

Suspiró de nuevo. Aquellos recuerdos aún le causaban cierta sensación rara en él, había sido un momento decisivo en su vida, su separación. Aquel momento tan lejano había cambiado todo, se había alejado de ella, habían olvidado aquel intenso amor que tanto se juraban, sus vidas habían dado un giro de 360 grados.

Yoh miraba por la ventana de la cafetería, apoyando el mentón sobre su mano izquierda mientras le daba un sorbo a su café de vainilla y soltó, por tercera vez, otro suspiro.

—Podrías dejar de andar suspirando —escuchó, sacándolo de sus recuerdos.

—¿Eh? —contestó, volteándolo a ver —No ando suspirando, Manta.

—Lo haz hecho, tres veces seguida ¿qué te sucede? —Manta conocía demasiado bien a su querido amigo, como para saber que algo le pasaba. —Te conozco desde los 13 años, Yoh, así que dime ¿qué demonios te pasa?

Yoh sonrió, definitivamente no podía ocultarle nada a su amigo.

—No es nada, sólo recordaba algo…

—¿Es por ella, verdad? —El pequeño rubio notó el nerviosismo del castaño al mencionarla ¡Dio en el blanco!

—¿Tan transparente soy? —rió, apenado —Ella se mudará a Tokyo.

—¡Pfff! —el rubio escupió su café, tratando torpemente de taparse la boca con una servilleta. No se deberían de soltar este tipo de noticias mientras se está bebiendo algo, menos algo caliente —¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Mudar? ¡Yoh, tiene años que no la ves!

—Lo sé, Manta, lo sé —el castaño contestó entre risas —Que torpe eres —le dijo, mientras ayudaba a limpiar la mesa.

—¡Es tu culpa! Me haz sorprendido.

—Imagínate mi reacción cuando Hanna me lo dijo… —dijo, dándole el último sorbo a su café —Debe de llegar mañana, creo.

—¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto?

—Bueno, hace tres semanas que lo sé.

—Vaya, y no me habías dicho nada ¡eh! —reclamó, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Yoh lo miró ligeramente apenado.

—Lo siento, pero me ha costado asimilarlo.

—Oh, con razón haz andado tan distraído estos días… vaya —Manta lo miró con un poco de curiosidad y continuó —¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa, Yoh?

—No me preocupa nada —contestó, mirándolo dudoso.

— A mi no me engañas —una sonrisa pícara adornó su rostro —Tienes miedo de verla y volver a caer ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se apresuró a contestar el castaño, ligeramente avergonzado —Sabes a la perfección que lo mío con Anna terminó hace muchísimo tiempo… —dijo, tranquilamente —pero… no sé por qué me pone de nervios volver a la verla.

—¡Es obvio! —exclamó el rubio algo inquieto —¡Hasta a mi me pone de nervios! Anna es temible… —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de tan sólo recordar las frías miradas que siempre le dirigía.

—Para serte sincero… —dijo Yoh, mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas —Me siento ansioso por verla.

Manta miró confundido a su amigo. Ansioso no era la palabra que esperaba escuchar de él. Conocía muy bien la relación de ellos, los había apoyado en cada momento. Pasaron de ser dos chiquillos locamente enamorados a padres con una relación cayendo en el abismo. Había presenciado como su amor se deterioraba con el tiempo, jamás se trataron mal, jamás pelearon de manera agresiva, simplemente el amor se había desvanecido. Haber vivido todo aquello tan de prisa, a tan corta edad, había sido un gran peso pasa su relación, para ellos mismos. La separación había sido inminente, aceptado y decidido por los dos. A pesar de ello habían resultado ser excelentes padres, volviéndose así grandes amigos.

Pero en los últimos años, al crecer su hijo, la relación comenzó a evaporarse de nuevo, la distancia los separó por completo, aquella amistad emergente comenzaba a desaparecer. Por consecuencia, Manta se cuestionaba qué tipo de relación tendrían los dos ahora, viviendo en la misma ciudad, compartiendo el tiempo junto a Hanna.

Sería complicado.

—Y… —una duda surgió el rubio —¿Tamao? ¿Anna lo sabe?

—No —respondió Yoh, de inmediato —Anna no es el tipo de persona que pregunta sobre esas cosas y Hanna no le ha comentado nada —Yoh calló por unos segundo y continúo—No sé como reaccionará Tamao al conocerla, así como tampoco sé como reaccionará Anna —dijo, mientras hacía una señal a la mesera para pedir otra taza de café —Aunque no creo que le importe mucho…

—Tienes razón —contestó Manta —Además Anna de seguro tiene pareja, es tan guapa que no lo dudaría.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó, curioso —Tampoco sé nada de eso y, como te dije, Hanna no cuenta nada.

—Por supuesto o seguro tiene más de un pretendiente —sonrió el pequeño.

Yoh le sonrió a la mesera en forma de agradecimiento cuando ésta le trajo la segunda taza de café. No sabía como reaccionaría Anna al saber sobre Tamao, así como tampoco él sabía como reaccionaría si ella trajera a alguien más con ella.

Definitivamente sería complicado.

* * *

—Así que tu madre se muda a Tokyo —dijo Gakko, mirando su emparedado con el ceño ligeramente fruncido —Demonios, le pusieron lechuga —se quejó —Si es como tú… no quiero conocerla —dijo mientras cuidadosamente le quitaba el vegetal a su desayuno.

—¡Va! —exclamó Hanna, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido —Que cobarde eres.

—Ese carácter y esa mirada fría que te cargas, supongo la heredaste de ella, porque tu padre… simplemente no —dijo Gakko, tratando de imaginarse a Yoh con aquella mirada, pero le fue imposible —Así que ella debe ser la ama y señora de las miradas gélidas… No gracias, que miedo.

—Que idiota eres —se limitó a decir el rubio mientras su mirada se perdía entre las personas.

Algo o alguien le había robado su absoluta atención y Gakko lo había notado de inmediato. A lo lejos, entre un grupo de personas, estaba ella. Aquella chica que rondaba en sus pensamientos desde que estaba en la escuela media. De cabello negro, tes blanca y ojos miel, delicada y hermosa, de cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado, tal como al rubio le gustaban.

—¿Qué sucede? —le cuestionó el pelirrojo, mientras giraba el rostro para tratar de descifrar que era lo que Hanna veía —Ah… Haruka —dijo, dedicándole una mirada traviesa —¿Ya la invitarás a salir? ¡Por favor di que sí! —suplicó el chico —¡Ya no soporto que sólo la veas con cara de idiota!

—Ya salí con ella —contestó Hanna en tono triunfante —Pero… con mi madre aquí se me hará más difícil seguir saliendo ¡Es tan celosa! —dijo el rubio sin apartar la mirada de la chica —Trato de presentarle a las chicas con las que salgo, pero se porta tan fría y cruel…—comenzó a recordar el castaño sus bochornosas experiencias —Mamá las aterroriza.

Gakko comenzó a reír ante la confesión de Hanna.

—¡¿Eeh?! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho? ¡Pícaro! Te lo tenías bien oculto —decía el pelirrojo mientras le daba unos codazos en las costillas a su amigo —Y pobres chicas…

—Lo sé —rió Hanna —Así que si intento salir con Haruka, mamá estará detrás de mi… hasta espantarla —suspiró, abrumado —Y de verdad me gusta, así que no quiero que mi madre lo arruine —terminó de decir mientras se revolvía su cabello con las dos manos, como gesto de desesperación —No sé que haré.

—Sigue saliendo con ella, es simple —decía mientras masticaba su emparedado —Si de verdad te gusta esta chica, tu madre tendrá que aceptarlo.

Hanna miró de nuevo hacia la multitud y Haruka había desaparecido.

Suspiró resignado. Mamá tendría que saberlo.

* * *

La noche había caído e Yoh esperaba la llegada de su hijo para poder cenar juntos en la pensión. Amidamaru dormía plácidamente recostado a un costado del castaño, sintiendo las acaricias que su dueño le proporcionaba.

La llegada de Anna lo confundía mucho, le hacía recordar las cosas que vivieron juntos, sus malas y buenas experiencias.

Pero el recuerdo de las buenas, estaba más que presente.

Sintió sus mejillas arder y sus orejas calientes al recordar el último encuentro que había tenido con Anna hacia casi 7 años. Recordó como la pegaba violentamente a la pared y sus manos recorrer cada centímetro de su delgado y perfecto cuerpo. Como la inmovilizaba agarrándola de su cabello rubio para obligarla a besarlo y como, sin importarle nada ni nadie, la hacia suya desesperadamente en el rincón de aquella habitación.

Se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos tratando de ocultar su evidente sonrojo, mientras sentía que la escena se hacia más vívida. Sentió que la temperatura en él aumentaba y como sus orejas quemaban, definitivamente recordar aquello aún causaba cierto efecto en el castaño. Aquel día Yoh se había sentido poseído, no había sido él mismo, simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus deseos y su lujuria.

Dio un gran respiro, tratando de tomar aire para poder calmarse.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Yoh giró su rostro, ligeramente sorprendido, sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro.

—Nada —contestó, tratando de calmar su bochorno.

—Vaya, hermanito, a mi no me engañas —dijo, mientras se quitaba el abrigo, el saco y los colocaba en el perchero de la entrada —Algo tienes —caminó y se recostó a lado suyo, dejando que su larga cabellera castaña se esparciera por todo el piso. Amidamaru lo miró de reojo y gruñó levemente, no le agradaba mucho aquel humano —A tu perro no le termino de pasar —señaló Hao al ver los colmillos del Alaska asomarse por su hocico —Ni él a mi, por eso me agradan más lo gatos.

—Calma, Amida —dijo Yoh acariciándole la cabeza para relajarlo —No me pasa nada, ya te dije —contestó un poco más calmado cuando sintió que el sonrojo se desvanecía.

—No te creo —confesó su hermano, mirándolo con desconfianza —Ya, dime, dime, dime, dime ¡dime! —insistía, cual niño de 8 años —Vamos Yoh ¿es por Anna? Hanna me contó —dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro —¿Cuándo llega? Quiero verla —cerró los ojos y su sonrisa se hizo más evidente.

Yoh siempre había sabido que Hao gustaba de Anna. El muy descarado jamás lo había ocultado, siempre lo había admitido. Recordó aquel día cuando le había dicho que Anna y él andaban, había sido una victoria para el menor de los Asakura. Revivir la cara de sorpresa y de irritación de su hermano, aún lo hacían sonreír triunfante.

—¿Aún te gusta? —preguntó Yoh recostándose a lado suyo —No la haz visto en años.

—Pero supongo sigue siendo igual de radiante —dijo, girando su rostro para poder verlo a los ojos —¿Celoso? —le preguntó, desafiante.

—No tengo el por qué estarlo.

—Oh, es verdad, tú tienes a la chef —recordó Hao y sonrió —Eso quiere decir que si llega a suceder algo con la rubia… no te molestaría ¿verdad?

Yoh recordó una plática similar con su hermano, hacía más de cinco años, antes de que él viajara a África por casi dos años. En ese período de tiempo ellos dos pasaron mucho tiempo junto cuidando a Hanna. Nunca supo si tuvieron o no algo entre ellos, jamás se atrevió a preguntar y sabía que ni él ni ella lo dirían tan fácilmente.

—Hace muchísimos años que no tengo una relación con ella, Hao. Creo ya habértelo dicho —contestó, serio —Así que no veo la razón del por qué me molestaría -dijo, sin confiar mucho en sus propias palabras.

—Va, no te pongas tan serio, hermanito.

—¿Qué hacen? maldito par de holgazanes —Hana apareció en la sala de estar con dos grandes bolsas de comida en las manos —Traje la cena —dijo mientras colocaba la comida sobre la pequeña mesa.

—¡Eeey!—reclamó su tío, frunciendo el ceño —Más respeto, soy tu Jefe y tu tío.

—Cuando estamos en la empresa, te trataré con todo el respeto posible, cuando estás en mi casa te trato como yo quiera, baka —contestó tranquilamente mientras servía la cena en diferentes platos. Hao sonrió —Y no puede ser… —dijo, ahora dirigiéndose a su padre —¡Que no hayas podido levantar ni una sola cosa de la casa! ¡Es un basurero! ¡Cuando mamá llegue me matará!

—Pues me ha dado mucha flojera, Hanna —dijo sin levantarse de su lugar, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Calló por unos segundo y trato de asimilar lo que su hijo había dicho —¿Cómo que "cuando mamá llegue"? —preguntó, ligeramente nervioso.

Hanna se vio descubierto.

—Ehm… pues verás —Hanna no sabía como explicarle que le había insistido a su madre de que se quedará en la pensión mientras buscaba un departamento para mudarse —Le pedí que se quedará en la pensión —dijo con una gran sonrisa, queriendo calmar a su padre.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exaltado, Yoh se levantó de un sólo impulso de su lugar, Hao lo miró divertido —¡¿Vivirá aquí?!

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no quieres que esté aquí conmigo o qué? —cuestionó Hanna, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No es eso Hanna! —dijo frotándose la sien —Ella es bienvenida cuando sea, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? —dijo, lloriqueando —¡NOS VA A MATAR!

Definitivamente los dos morirían en aquel lugar. La pensión estaba hecha un desastre, hacía semanas que no movían ni un sólo dedo para limpiar. Hanna regañaba constantemente a su padre por la limpieza, pues él era el que pasaba más tiempo en casa y tenía más tiempo para hacer el aseo. Yoh simplemente contestaba haciendo un ademan con la mano diciendo que después lo haría, pero aquel "después" jamás llegaba. Por consecuencia, la pensión era casi un basurero.

Rápidamente, como si de una gran emergencia se tratara, los dos se levantaron de su lugar y comenzaron a limpiar la pensión desesperadamente. Hao, por su parte, comía tranquilamente su cena y los miraba divertidos correr de un lado a otro. Amidamaru bostezaba, aburrido.

—¡¿Cuándo llega tu mamá?! —preguntó el castaño a gritos, corriendo de un lado a otro del pasillo con un trapo en las manos, limpiando el piso.

—Que molestos… —se quejó Hao.

—¡No lo sé!—contestó Hanna, de igual manera —¡Podría llegar… !

Y el timbre de la gran casa sonó.

Los tres se congelaron en sus lugar.

—…Hoy —terminó de decir Hanna, saliendo de la cocina para ver a su padre.

—Podría ser ella —dijo Yoh, tragando saliva, nervioso.

Hao trato de no atragantarse con su comida, no esperaba ver a la rubia tan pronto.

Hanna apresuró su pasó y salió de la pensión, cruzando el jardín de entrada para poder abrir la gran puerta principal. Nervioso, pasó sus manos por sus rubios cabellos tratando de acomodárselos, dejó escapar un suspiro y abrió.

—Tardaste.

Fría.

Nevaba. Sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz estaban sonrosadas por el frío, tenía puesto un gran y hermoso abrigo de cuero negro y gamuza, con una capucha que enmarcaba hermosamente su rostro. Tenía dos maletas medianas a lado suyo y un hermoso ceño fruncido.

Hanna sonrió enormemente, a pesar de la mala cara que le dedicaba su madre por haber esperado unos minutos bajo la nevada, la abrazó.

—¡Mamá! —dijo, entusiasmado —Te extrañé mucho.

—Y yo a ti, cariño —contestó, con una media sonrisa, correspondiendo al abrazo.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegabas hoy? —le preguntó mientras tomaba las dos maletas y se adentraban a la pensión —¿Sólo dos maletas?

—Lo demás lo traerá el camión de mudanzas mañana, espero —contestó mientras se quitaba los guantes —Y quería darles una sorpresa.

—Y vaya que nos la diste — Yoh había salido de la sala de estar, un poco agitado por haber semi limpiado a prisa el lugar y la miró minuciosamente. Vaya que estaba hermosa, más cuando observó como se quitaba el abrigo y lo colocaba junto al de su hermano. Sus largos cabello rubios, que le llegaban un poco más abajo de sus pechos, caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros desnudos. Sus labios, nariz y mejillas tenían un color carmín adorable que hacía un exquisito contraste con su blanca piel. Yoh pensó que los años la habían vuelto mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era. — Hola, Anna-chan.

—Hola —se limitó a decir la rubia, evitando su penetrante mirada.

Yoh, sin saber bien lo que hacía, siguiendo sus impulsos, se acercó a ella, quedando a unos centímetros de distancia. —Espero no me golpees por esto —y sin pensarlo dos veces, la rodeo por la cintura y la apresó en un gran abrazó. La rubia se sonrojó ante a la acción del castaño, definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Pero, a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo y distancia, aquel abrazo le era tan familiar que lo correspondió.

Definitivamente, a pesar de los años, aún se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro.

Nada era raro…o eso creían.

—¡Hey, hey! —escucharon la voz de su hijo interrumpiendo el abrazo —Tú, Asakura —dijo, señalando a su padre —Mínimo a dos metros de distancia de mi madre.

Yoh sonrió y se separó de ella ligeramente apenado por su acción, pero feliz por haber sido correspondido con un abrazo y no con un golpe como él esperaba.

—¿Y para mi no hay abrazo? —Hao estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una leve sonrisa —Que gusto verte, Anna —se acercó a ella, pasando por alto a Yoh y abrazándola sin importarle si a Anna le molestaba o no.

—Hola, idiota —contestó Anna, correspondiendo al abrazo.

—¡Hey, hey! —de nuevo la voz de Hanna llamó la atención —¡Tú a tres metros de mi madre! —dijo, separándolos.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué un metro más a mi que a Yoh?

—¡Porque te conozco, tío! ¡Eres el peor!

Hao soltó una carcajada y se acercó a su sobrino, haciéndole una pequeña llave en el cuello, inmovilizándolo, revolviéndole sus rubios cabellos.

—Oh, querido sobrino, la que te espera mañana en la empresa —dijo como amenaza mientras lo jalaba, en medio de quejas por parte del rubio, y se adentraban a la sala de estar, dejando a Yoh y a Anna solos.

Yoh los miraba y sonreía, adoraba la relación que tenían su hermano y su hijo.

—Tomaré la habitación de siempre —dijo Anna, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Y no te preocupes, sólo me quedaré unos días.

—Puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes, Anna-chan.

Y la vio alejarse de él, siguiendo a Hanna y Hao hacia la habitación de estar.

Verla de nuevo había despertado en él sentimientos confusos, no sabía con exactitud que era lo sentía en ese momento, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que Anna estaba radiante y hermosa, y que había sentido una calidez tan familiar en aquel abrazo que parecía haberla extrañado.

Dejó escapar un suspiró y la siguió.

A partir de ahora las cosas cambiarían, definitivamente.

* * *

Hey! Hola :) espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Sobre la OC, no soy fan de meter personajes OC a fic, pero en este caso era necesario (ya que con lo lento que va Flowers, no hay muchos personajes de donde agarrar jajajá) pero bueno necesitaba a esta niña en la historia, Alumi saldrá más adelante.

Dejen review! me interesa saber qué piensan de la historia (Para aquellos que ponen fav pero no dejan review jajajá) Y gracias por sus reviews.


End file.
